


Marrying pain

by Kaesteranya



Series: Magnet Theory [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their reasons for coming together the way they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrying pain

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 18, 2008. Watch out for spoilers.

Edward Elric never lets Roy Mustang fuck him during the day, or under any sort of light – their coming together is a lesson in fumbling through the shadows of the evening, in Edward’s breath hissing in and out through his gritted teeth and Roy trying to figure out where his limbs and every other part of him ought to go. There is nothing graceful in the way they sleep together, nothing sweet and nice and light: they fuck to feel a little less empty about being the State’s Dogs, because fucking Edward is the only way Roy can keep himself from thinking about the person who can no longer be around to fuck him and, on Edward’s end, getting fucked by Roy is his way of paying the man back for things. He trusts the man; it’s twisted, but he trusts him, and Ed has gotten used to giving himself over to the one person who was willing to give him a chance when he needed one the most.

 

Whenever his fingers or mouth run over the cool surface of Edward’s automail limbs, Roy fancies that the metal is alive and breathing, much like Edward’s skin. He kisses the line where the scars start up and gunmetal gray weaves into human flesh, keeps his eyes on Edward’s face to gauge the boy’s reaction. Quivering and silent, with tightly shut eyes and trembling lips – Edward never cries out, no matter what Roy does to him. Given what the boy has put his body through, however, Roy is no longer so surprised. The Flame Alchemist takes Edward by his hips, twisting him unto his belly. Edward breathes under his fingertips, wincing just once when Roy slips himself inside. Any Alchemist worth his salt would admire Edward’s body for the abuse he has wreaked upon it, but only a man as twisted as Roy could possibly get turned on by it.

 

There is never a morning after for the two of them – one of them always gets up mere minutes after the act. If it is Roy who leaves first, he steps away from a bed with Edward tangled up in the sheets, heading down to where Riza Hawkeye waits behind the steering wheel of a running car. If it is Edward who leaves first, he leaves Roy smoking through a cigarette on the windowsill, to sneak into a hotel room with Alphonse sitting on the floor in one corner, waiting for his return. Riza never asks. Edward never answers his brother’s questions.


End file.
